What Happened To The Mirror
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: Malik is walking in the Masyaf castle when he notices a white film on a mirror


It was a calm, hot day in Masyaf. Malik, due to the Apple of Eden, was placed in Italy during the Renaissance. Having to be in a foreign land with foreign enemy and people did not make him happy or comfortable in the slightest. So he soon returned to Masyaf. Having the Masyaf castle been abandoned for three hundred years, Malik decided he would restore the castle. Thanks to the castle's enormous size and him only having one arm, he restored as much as he could by himself. Malik soon found himself being helped by Altaïr, who was thankfully also placed in the Renaissance thanks to the apple. Altaïr also brought along a Italian assassin named Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. One day, Malik was calmly walking down one of the unfinished hallways, he walked past a mirror that was propped up against a wall, waiting to be hung up. He walked past it when something caught his eye. There was a film on the mirror, like someone had tried to wipe something off the mirror, but failed. Being lost in thought, did not notice the Italian man standing behind him. "I spilled some paint on the mirror," Ezio stated calmly. Malik stood up and stared at him. It would had been convincing if it was anyone besides him. The smirk on his face said _something_ happened. Malik turned and started to walk back to his office. Malik called back to him, "what do you want Ezio."

"I came to see if you needed anything done today."

"No, you and Altaïr can take today off. I think Altaïr needs it." Malik stated and walked off to his office. Ezio watched the one armed ex-assassin walk out of his sight. Ezio smirked and walked back to where he left Altaïr. Altaïr had his back to him, seeming to be lost in thought. Ezio, as quietly as he possibly could, wrapped his arms around Altaïr's waist. Altaïr jumped sightly in surprise, realized it was Ezio, and elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. Ezio soon released him and groaned in slight pain. He didn't waist anytime lacing their fingers together though. "I think Malik had figured out that we are together."

"Then let him figure it out, I do not care." Altaïr simply stated and snatched his hand back from him. He turned away from him and started to head back into the Masyaf castle. To regain Altaïr's attention, Ezio pulled Altaïr's hood down. Altaïr angrily turned to face him. It was then Ezio leaned forward and captured Altaïr's lips in a gentle kiss. Altaïr was quick to respond to this and harshly pushed him away. He pulled his hood back over his head. "There is still work to be done today," Altaïr stated firmly and disappeared into the Masyaf castle. Ezio knew exactly where Altaïr would go and went to the unfinished hallway. He found Altaïr working on a place on the wall to hang the mirror the he seemed to clean properly. Ezio took one of his throwing knives and threw it at him. It embedded itself in the wall near Altaïr. Altaïr quickly grabbed the knife and dropped down. "What Auditore," Altaïr said, irritated with Ezio at the moment. Ezio suddenly lunged forward to steal another kiss from the other. Altaïr, expecting the attack, held out his arms out and caught Ezio so he was an arms length away from him. Ezio lightly traced his fingers across the underside of Altaïr's arms, causing them to bend. Their lips connected in a long kiss. Before Altaïr could push Ezio away, Ezio quickly pinned Altaïr's hands above his head. Altaïr sent him a dark glare as Ezio pushed him up against the wall. Ezio was quick to move away from his mouth and started to attack the exposed skin on the Arabic assassin's neck. Biting and sucking in the process. Altaïr's glare never lingered. Ezio soon found the spot on his neck that he was searching for and bit down, earning him a low growl from the other. Ezio easily removed the leather belt and red sash from Altaïr's waist. Ezio, being the tease that he loves to be, brushed his fingers over Altaïr's member softly. This earned him a small gasp from the other. The noise, combined with the blush on Altaïr's face, only fueled Ezio to finish what he stared. He continued to bite and suck on Altaïr's neck, leaving satisfying red marks on his neck. Ezio soon undid the buckles and hooks that held the top half of Altaïr's assassin robe's and slid it off his body. Ezio, not giving Altaïr any chance to say anything, connected their lips in another passionate kiss. Altaïr, knowing that he was never going to escape Ezio, kissed him back. That's when Ezio suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away from him. Altaïr was getting ready to take his hidden blade and ram the blade through the back of his head. He then saw that Ezio was taking the top half of his own assassin's robes off. Altaïr soon registered that he was free and started to walks away from him. Ezio noticed the action and pinned Altaïr against the mirror. Thanks to the cold touch of the mirror on his exposed back, he arched into Ezio. Ezio took the opening to wraps his arms around Altaïr's waist and remove the bottom half of Altaïr's assassin robes. Altaïr was left standing with nothing but his thin pants that he wears under his robes. A clear blush was apparent on Altaïr's face as Ezio traced his finger over it gently. "You look so adorable when you blush, Altaïr."

"Sh-shut up," Altaïr stuttered. Ezio smirked as one of his hands found its way to one of Altaïr's nipples, toying with it between his fingers. His other hand found its way to Altaïr's throbbing member and slowly stroked it. Altaïr used his hands to cover his mouth so no noise could escape his mouth. The hand that was playing with nipples reaches up and grabbed his hands and forced them away from his mouth. The moment Ezio did this, a soft moan escaped him. This made Ezio grow impatient and removed his hand from Altaïr's member. He then sat three fingers at his and said one simple word. "Suck." Altaïr glared at him, but gripped his wrist and pulled the three digits into his mouth. He ran his tongue over each finger, making sure to coat each one in saliva. Ezio pulled his fingers out of Altaïr's mouth and quickly inserted two out of the three fingers into Altaïr. It was a familiar feeling. Ezio stretched Altaïr as he quickly added his third finger. That's when he started to poke and prod around. He was searching. He found the little bundle of nerves he was looking for when Altaïr let out a moan of pure pleasure. Ezio soon removed his fingers and discarded the remaining clothes between them and quickly thrusting into Altaïr, aligning himself so each thrust hit Altaïr's prostate. Altaïr so was moaning loudly in pleasure. Not soon after, Ezio started to thrust harder and faster into Altaïr. Ezio's hand soon made its way back down to Altaïr's neglected cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Ezio was lost in ecstasy and thrusted harder into Altaïr. Altaïr let out a cry of pure pleasure as he cummed hard into Ezio's hand and onto his stomach. Ezio buried himself deep in Altaïr and cummed into him, filling Altaïr to the brim. Ezio soon gently pulled out of Altaïr. Ezio licked the cum off his hand and off of Altaïr's stomach. Altaïr quickly collapsed into Ezio's arms, exhausted. Ezio on the other hand, was full of energy. He was always full of energy after sex. He quickly gathered their clothing and picked Altaïr up and carried him to their bedroom. He dressed Altaïr in his street clothes and laid him in their bed. Altaïr wasted no time falling asleep.

The next day, Malik was walking to get Altaïr and Ezio to help him when he noticed the film that was back on to mirror. He quickly confirmed his suspicions and walked off to Altaïr's room. When he found Altaïr still laying in bed, it did not surprise him.

"الحصول على ما يصل ومساعدتي "

"وسوف يساعد غدا، وأنا متعب جدا حتى اليوم " Altaïr said softly. Malik left with a smirk on his face saying that he wanated to say something, but decided against it. Altaïr glared at the back of his head as he walked away. "ezio andare ad aiutare malik," Altair snapped at the Italian that was hiding in the doorway. Ezio chuckles and walked off to find Malik, making a mental note to make Altair say more things in Italian.


End file.
